


Christmas Cookies

by aborfable



Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Baking, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cooking, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Cecile wants to make cookies for Nunnally's upcoming Christmas party. Luckily, Lloyd was there to help.
Relationships: Lloyd Asplund & Cecile Croomy
Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Cookies

"Cecile?! Why don't we just use cookie dough?!" Lloyd grabbed Cecile's arm, shaking it. "It's be a lot easier you know!"

"Nonsense, what fun is there in that?" Cecile wiggled her arm loose, bending down to get out a bowl. 

"Ahaha..." Lloyd scratched his head.

Cecile had got it into her head that she wanted to bake cookies for Nunnally's upcoming Christmas party. The only problem was that Cecile couldn't cook, and everyone except Cecile knew that. Lloyd had tried everything to talk her out of it, but she was persistent. 

"Alright, you have all the ingredients right?" Cecile turned around, smiling. 

"Ah...yep! Yep yep!" Lloyd turned to go start collecting things. There was no use in fighting her anymore. He would have to try his best to make sure these cookies didn't end up tasting horribly. "Alright! So, you have the recipe, right?"

"Yep! But I found a few things that I wanna add here and there!" Cecile grinned. 

"Ahaha...yea..." He would have to stop that.

"Alright! I'm gonna preheat the oven! Here's the recipe!" She handed him a piece of paper. "I've written out to the side the things I want changed! Could you start measuring the ingredients?" 

"Sure!" Lloyd sighed quietly. Good. Cecile was going to let him measure the ingredients. He'd follow the recipe, and she likely wouldn't even know.

"Alright...let's see here..." Lloyd pushed his glasses up his nose. "It says here we need..." He started getting everything and measuring it accordingly. 

Meanwhile, Cecile was lining two baking pans with parchment paper. She got down another bowl. "Lloyd, could you bring me the flour, baking soda, salt, and baking powder?" She had her own copy of the recipe to look out as she called out everything she needed. 

"Coming right up!" Lloyd brought her everything she needed, satisfied now knowing that he had measured everything right. 

Cecile took everything from him and poured it into one of the bowls. With a spoon, she mixed it all together. Now that she was done with that, she set it to the side. "Alright, next I need the butters and the sugars!"

"Got it." He went to get them, bringing them back to her. 

Cecile put them in the bowl, and reached under the counter for the mixer. 

"Woah! C-Cecile!! Do you know how to work that!?" 

"Of course!" She plugged it in. "It must be simple, you must just..." She switched it on, butter and sugar flying everywhere. 

"AAAH!!! WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Lloyd rushed over to her, studying her hands. "H-How about you let me do this! You go get whatever the recipe calls for next."

"Ah! Sure!" She went to go get what was needed next.

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief. _"She's so destructive..."_

Cecile returned with the eggs and the vanilla. She cracked each egg on the counter and poured them in, along with the vanilla. "And now we just have to add the bowl from earlier. She grabbed it and poured it in. "Alright! Let me know when it gets fluffy!" 

"Yea, yea!" Lloyd was still calming down from the incident earlier. After a bit, he turned the mixer off. "I think it's ready!" He called out. Cautiously, he pulled out one of the whisks and licked it. It tasted good. Thank goodness. 

"Great!" She went to grab two scoop. "Let's put them on the pan!" 

Lloyd and Cecile scooped out the batter and put a large number of scoops on the pans. Then, Cecile slid them into the oven. 

"Awesome!" Cecile high-fived Lloyd. "Thanks for the help, they're gonna taste great! Empress Nunnally herself will get to taste one!"

"Yea! It'll be great!" He laughed. _"Thank goodness I was here to help her...otherwise...what a disaster that would have been!"_


End file.
